Krom's Journalthe early days
by RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble
Summary: Just skip over. This is my character's journal, and I had nowhere else to upload that would upload properly :I
1. Chapter 1

**Januaree twentee three—furst yeer**

Papa has tot mee how to spel a lot of wurds tuday. i can spel my name now, and i am onli siks! Luk! Revan Kromoru Vesak. See? Tuday I playd with my bruthor. We playd tayg. Stiply was it, and he culd not cach me. He sed I cheeted be cuz i used majik. i think he just dusnt like to loos.

**Januari twenti ninth—furst yeer**

I started skool today, and I lerned how to spell a lot better. Evri one made fun of me becauz I hav red hare. I tryed not to cry but I didnt like it. The teecher made evrione say sorry to me after. I liked that.

**Febrari three—furst yeer**

Papa says I hav to stop riting in my buk. This is my buk. He says buks are for gurlz and I am not a gurl even tho Mama puts me in dressez. Stiply sed reel men dont rite in buks, so I woent rite in it any mor. Bi bi buk.

**July Thirteenth—Fourth Year**

I lied. It may have taken me four years, but I'm still writing in this journal. A lot of thiings have happened, and I don't think I can write everything down, so I'll just write down the important things. For one, I've been accepted as an official mage student as of two years ago ( Haha Stiply! You said I couldn't do it!) I currently study at the mage tower in Elwynn Forest, which is _infested_with gnomes! I've almost been blown up nearly eight times already because of them.

I've also learned how to make clothes. Stiply, the idiot, thinks that makes me a girl, but a lot of men make clothes. I'm not very good at it yet, but I'm gettin gthere, and I'll be the most manliest sewer . . . sew-er ever!

Stiply has to be the worst twin ever. Instead of joining me, he's made very good friends with animals, and he's been taken on as a trainee for huntership. I think one day he'll turn into a giant furry animal that'll eat little children, because he use to tell me about these things called _worgen _and how they ate little children that did girly things. He's the one that picks flowers.

I've also learned how to enchant things. Most of the time everything just bursts into flames. I do however put the gnomes to shame with how large the explosions are because they say I'd make a fine goblin one day, and goblins apparently blow things up more than gnomes but that's hard to believe especially with how many explosions I've seen from just one gnome.

Mother and Father have died. Or, I think that's what happened. Maybe. I'm not sure. We were shipped to Stormwind, and I hit my head and so did Stiply because he's an idiot and he's probably the reason why I hit my head in the first place because I'd never do that by myself, and a druid found us and helped us out. We call him Uncle Nekxus. I think he should have taught Stiply how to be an animal because Stiply _is_ an animal. I think Gilneas has shut their doors completely, too. I think I'm going to try and go in there one day, when I'm really good at teleporting because a lot of mages can teleport, apparently.

I also do not wear dresses anymore. I havn't for two years now. The clothes that mages are required to wear, in all their wonderful muted colours, are called _robes_ and they are not dresses because dresses are for girls and robes are for both boys and girls.

**July Fourteenth—Fourth Year**

I blew up a gnome today. Accidently.

**July Fifteenth—Fourth Year**

I'm being moved to a different tower. The gnome...s...I blew up yesterday are okay, though. They just got crispy. Just a little. Lot. They'll live.

The head mage has said I am to go learn at Theramore, which is on the other side of the world and I have to fly all the way down to Menethil Harbour and then catch a boat with the next shipment of soldiers. I might even get to train with Jaina Proodmoore, but she's taken by Arthas :(

That's okay though because I get to ride a boat, and stuff. I've also decided to start growing out my hair and everytime I blow something up, I have to cut it. When I can't cut anymore I won't try to enchant anything.

I'm supposed to pack, but I think I'll sneak out and study the murloc language instead.

**July Sixteenth—Fourth Year**

Everyone has decided to avoid going near my room. Especially the gnomes. I'm leaving tomorrow, so I set a spell to pack everything for me because everyone knows packing is boring and it's much more fun to watch the gnomes explode things, but it went a little too well and it packs everything. Literally everything. Including the gnomes. I'll let the headmage take care of it. Since nothiing and no one blew up I don't have to cut anything :D!

**July Twenty-second—Fourth Year**

NEVER GOING ON A BOAT AGAIN.

**July Twenty-fifth—Fourth Year**

Well. There's lots of cats. And furry things. Stiply would like it here. He said he'd visit, with Uncle. Mages are very secluded but since Jaina's a mage we've been given a lot more respect. There's also no gnomes. But there's lots of girls :) :) :)

**July Twenty-Sixth—Fourth Year**

A cat has assaulted my undergarments. I plan to dress it up in Jaina's undergarments and blow them up. Maybe it'll understand I rather enjoy my undergarments in one piece.

**July Twenty-Seventh—Fourth Year**

Mage training is going to get a lot more intense—and I've moved to a more advanced class, so I won't be able to write regularily anymore.

**August First—Fourth Year**

I met a pair of twins a couple days and they're both becoming mages like me so I know we'll get along okay. I think. They're both really good with illusions and they're two months and eleven days older than me and they'll be eleven but I won't be until October 13th. They're a lot like me and Stiply. Sort of.

Aria has bright red hair, a lot like mine but miine's dark and slightly muted now, and she really like to play jokes on everyone, even me. I don't really like that, but she does really funny things so I can't stay mad.

Then there's Luna who has a really warm brown hair colour that isn't really like Stiply's but Stiply has brown hair too. But Stiply's not very pretty so it doesn't matter. Luna's quiet (not like Stiply) but she goes along with anything Aria says (not like Stiply). They both have these really really really really really light brown eyes, that look golden if you look at them right especially when there's sun and it hits them right and they both have a star shaped birthmark on their shoulder. The right one. We're becoming friends.

It's also their birthday in two days. What should I get them?

**August Third—Fourth Year**

I spent _all_ day yesterday looking for something to get them, but Theramore has no shops. It's basically just a military outpost that doesn't get any attention at all but I think they'll make into a city eventually but that doesn't matter or didn't matter because I don't think girls really like swords for their birthdays.

Sometimes I found something that was really good for one twin, but it really didn't work for the other and I didn't have enough money for both so I talked with some of the other boys that stayed at the tower with me, and there really aren't that many because there's actually a lot more girls than boys (YES!) but that's okay. Most of them didn't know what girls wanted anyways.

But there was one boy and he had the perfect solution. That's a new word I learned by the way, solution. He said I should make the little cards that said I owe them something so I did. I made three cards for each and had one that said I owed them a massage and then two hat said I owed them anything they want and they were valid forever and ever.

I made a little box out of clothing scraps this morning and then I picked a flower for each box because I know girls like flowers and even if they didn't like the present they'd at least like the flower. Then I found both of them right before our morning classes.

Aria really isn't a morning person. That's what I learned. I used magic to pick the lock on their room and I knew which room was their room because I followed them secretly last night and I opened the door to find Luna getting ready. She screamed and then I screamed and then she screamed louder and then I screamed louder, and tried to look away but I couldn't but it was okay because Aria yelled for us to 'shut the hell up!' I'm not allowed to go into their room without knocking now ( :( )I also got a teddy bear thrown at my face.

But they did like their gift.

**August Twelfth—Fourth Year**

I've been spending more and more time with the twins, and they're really pretty too, and I've learned that their both pure evil.

I asked if girls really liked flowers, and Aria threw her shoe at me. She said that was a stupid question and she didn't like stupid questions and the next time I asked a stupid question 'll be getting a kick to my man parts, and I know it really hurts to get kicked in your man parts.

Luna was nicer. She apologized before hitting me over the head with her fist, but it didn't really hurt.

I think those hits meant yes.

**August Seventeenth—Fourth Year**

I can now cross-stitch! :D !

**August Eighteenth—Fourth Year**

Still can't enchant things. There goes one inch of hair.

**August Twenty-third—Fourth Year**

I've decided to take lessons from the twins. They're both extremely—I'm expanding my vocabulary so Aria doesn't think I'm stupid and get another shoe thrown at me—good with illusions. They said that most things doesn't actually require magic just really fast hands. I can make it look like I'm cutting my thumb off now.

They went into detail on how 'magic' and 'arcane' are different things. Magic is something people use to entertain people, like the things that jesters do. The arcane is what mages use. That means we can blow stuff up and jesters can't.

Magic doesn't really require anything. Anyone can do it once they know all the tricks, and then they can be jesters too and make lots of money. To use the arcane you have to have a connection with it, and you have to have an internal thing...pool...that's really just how tired your mind gets and how fast, called mana. When you combine the two you can make fireballs and ice and even make the arcane show up in front of you.

I think I'll be an arcane mage.


	2. Chapter 2

**August Twenty-ninth—Fourth Year**

Stiply visited today. He played with the cats, just like I thought he would because he is an animal, and I told him about the cat that destroyed my undergarments, and then of my plan. It took me four hours of arguing with him and a cake to get him to agree to help. Luckily, Jaina was never really around anymore so it was easy to sneak into her room.

Except she's a really good mage so she ended up having a lot of magical traps. That Stiply couldn't sense. Guess who owns all those cats? Yup. Jaina. Apparently, they're her personal room guards or something extremely similar because when Stiply activated a floor rune, an entire _stampede _of cats came flying through the door.

We jumped out the window before Jaina came, because she can teleport, and I think if her room alerts had turned on, she'd be coming home as quick as possible.

Also, that cat that killed my underpants...it _laughed_ at me. Literally.

**September Tenth—Fourth Year**

Apparently, there was an image catcher thing in Jaina's room. For the last week and a half, I've been forced to clean everything and anything, and the twins sat there watching the entire time like they had nothing better to do. Aria would occasionally throw something at my face if she thought I was slacking off, and Luna would always scold her and say shed have to punish her later. When they were alone, to be specific.

I asked if I could join, and Aria threw Luna's cloak at me and then I fell down the stairs and Aria laughed nad Luna did too and then they both realized I was going to die, and I did too and I yelled and flailed and—that's a new word by the way, flailed—they threw a levitating spell at me and I didn't die. But they got caught and I was _relieved_ of my _duties_ and they took over.

I made it a point to stay away from the kitchens.

**September Fifteenth—Fourth Year**

THIS IS A JOUNRAL. NOT A DIARY.

Journals are manly and keep important information in them, while diaries are not manly and hold girly things like crushes and that sort of stuff. Real men discuss their crushes in secret over a tankard of ale.

Luna is mean, calling this a diary, when it is clearly a journal. She asked if it was for class, and I should have said yes, but instead I s aid no and then she asked if she was in it and I said yes and then she asked if I liked her and I said yes because even if she almost killed me, I do like her. Then she asked if Aria was in it too, and I said yes, and then she asked if I liked her too, and I said yes, because I do.

Then she took it and ran while reading all my entries and said I was cute, and it was okay to have a diary because diaries are cute too.

I yelled hat it wasn't a diary, but a journal and it wasn't cute, it was manly.

She didn't listen.

This is now my CMD: cute MANLY diary.

**September Eighteenth—Fourth Year**

Aria has read my diary too. I hate my life.

Do you know what she did?

No, Revan, what did she do?

SHE WROTE IN IT. AND I HAD TO USE SUPER ERASER MAGIC TO GET IT OUT.

Do you know what she wrote?

No, Revan, what did she write?

SHE WROTE, "I ~love~ Aria more than Luna."

ARGH. I don't love either of them :I

That's unmanly and not _appropriate_ of a _fine young gentleman._

Honestly. Girls are so unmanly.

**September Twenty-First—Fourth Year**

Apparently my dating is very odd to the twins. Fourth year doesn't mean fourth year of the world. It means it's my fourth year having this JOURNAL.

But that doesn't matter because I went shopping today. With the twins. I have other friends too, but everyone else is boring and doesn't do anything awesome at all. They all sit there and study. The twins don't.

So, we went into town after sneaking out and looked around some of the shops, and we thought we went to all of them, until we found this one really odd looking shop in the back that looked like it was going to fall over at any moment.

Aria thought it'd be fun to torch it, so we went inside to make sure it didn't have anyone or anything in it. Then we learned it was actually owned and it went something like this:

"Helloooooo?"

"HELLO!"

Screams.

"WHO'RE YOU?"

"I am Author."

"Arthur?"

"Author."

"Artorius?"

"Author."

"Arnold!"

"AUTHOR."

"Oh. What do you do here?"

"I sell very vital things."

"What's vital?"

Aria threw her twin at me.

"EL IMPORTANTE THINGS. Like this paper right here."

Aria took the paper, and read aloud, "A brick house that has been made by the slaves of those who can not be spoken of out loud and has been dyed yellow so no one unwanted will recognize it. It is located on the corner of eighth street, by the highway and across from the doughnut shop. It is occupied by three people, one of whom is dying."

Luna picked up another slip, "This weapon sparkles with glorious and dazzling, well, sparkles. Upon closer inspection you recognize it to be a dagger, an enchanted one at that. Once your eyes adjust to this sparkling, you realize it is glowing a faint blue, and will most likely come in use later on in your adventures, as it has the magical ability of returning to it's owner regardless of where and how it was dropped or taken."

I was forced to buy that one.

We didn't end up torching the place, but we did say goodbye to Author and promised to come back later seeing as it did end up having some really useful things. Aria torched the slip she had.

I was also forced to give a piggy back to Luna all the way home.

**September Thirtieth—Fourth Year**

I blew up a cat. Oops. Sorry Jaina :]

**October Eighth—Fourth Year**

It's my birthday in five days! Stiply said he couldn't come because he has to go hunting for his own pet, and he was really sorry about that, but that was okay. I think it's a good thing he won't be here 'cause Jaina still hasn't forgotten about us trying to break into her room. I lied about why I went in there, because I think she would have fried me if I said it was because I wanted her undergarments.

Unless she's into that sort of thing.

**October Tenth—Fourth Year**

Guess who called in their massage card today? Both of them. I spent two hours on both of them, and then they kicked me out of their room without a second thought.

Next time, I'm not giving them massage cards. Ever.

**October Thirteenth—Fourth Year**

I'M ELEVEN YEARS OLD NOW!

The twins actually gave me a present, too. Remember that slip I bought for Luna? Well, apparently that thing actually existed, and the made it for me. It glows and sparkles and everything! And it always stays with me, so I'm always safe!

Well, as long as the twins don't come anywhere near me...

**October Seventeenth—Fourth Year**

The scariest thing in the world happened today.

I was with Aria, looking for a book because she needed one, and she bent over 'cause she thought she saw it, so I turned around and asked if she was sure—or I was going to but something else caught my attention.

There was just giant red spot on her robes, and I knew it was blood 'cause it actually does have quite the distinguishable colour, and I yelled at her "YOU'RE BLEEDING!" and she turned around and threw a book at me, thinking I had done something stupid again. Which I hadn't. She really was bleeding.

So I told her again. And she threw a _stool_ at me! A STOOL! Who throws stools at people?

Anyways, I got really mad at her not listening so I went to grab her, and I did, and I went to pull the back of her robes in front of her so she could see the blood too, but she spun along with my grab so we ended up facing each other and I noticed something really . . . _peculiar_. I looked that up in a thesaurus, by the way.

She has this really really faint scar across the left side of her cheek, and I really hadn't noticed it before. That's how faint it was. She seemed to notice and scoffed, trying to _divert_ my attention elsewhere, but I stayed focused on her scar.

"Where's that from?" I asked, tracing it with my finger so she couldn't play dumb. I thought it was rather smart of me.

She glared at me for a little, before shoving me against the book case and got in real close and personal. I thought she was going to kill me.

"It's from a long time ago, and don't ever ask where it came from around Luna, or I'll chop your head off and feed it to the crows."

I was too scared to ask again, but maybe I will when I'm better trained.

I'll start working out right away.

Also, that bleeding is apparently a period. Luna got it too. Do I get one too?


	3. Chapter 3

**November Second—Fourth Year**

Apparently, there's dances at the mage towers. Who knew? There's a slightly problem, though. I don't actually know how to dance. I have like, a month before the dance starts so I have to make some ballroom clothes AND learned how to dance. How am I supposed to do both in a month? The dance is supposed to take place in December, on the twenty-fifth, but how am I supposed to balance out dance lessons and sewing?

I'm still way too scared to meet with Aria after what happened in the library, though.

**November Third—Fourth Year**

Luna stole my CMD again. She started laughing when she found out I was going to have my period which I really didn't understand because it's pretty serious. She asked if I had it gyet and I said no. She was smiling, and I was confused, so I Asked why she was smiling and she said she felt sorry for me because if I didn't get my period by the end of this week, I was going to die very painfully and Aria will laugh over my grave. If they found my remains.

I'm going to see if there's a spell to get your period faster.

**November Fourth—Fourth Year**

No luck. If Jaina still isn't mad about her cat, maybe I can ask if she knows any spells?

**November Fifth—Fourth Year**

PURE. EVIL.

I couldn't find any spells on periods anywhere, and Jaina was out so I couldn't ask her so I went to the headmage first thing in the morning. I asked him if she knew anything and he asked why I would need such a thing. I told him what Luna said and then laughed at me and said I was being silly and he was thankful for the laugh.

I asked him what he meant, and he thought I was just continuing the joke, but he ended up telling me something very _crucial._

BOYS DON'T GET PERIODS.

And Luna knew it too.

Right after I talked with the headmage, I found the twins in their room but this time I remembered to knock. Apparently, that didn't work out too well, anyways. Luna answered the door in barely anything again. I was too busy tackling her to the ground to look away or care. She remembered to scream, though.

And Aria threw a lamp at me. Then she learned why I was invading their room and she laughed and called me adorable.

I still have to look up w hat that word means.

**November Seventh-Fourth Year**

I've started my outfit. It's going to be incredibly awesome and dark blue, with gold trimming and a cravat, because all the classy gentlemen have a cravat. It's coming along nicely.

**November Thirteenth—Fourth Year**

Guess who stole my CMD again? Aria. And guess what? _I have a dancing teacher! _Apparently she's a really good dancer so in exchange for making her and her twin outfits she'll teach me how to dance. Pretty good deal, huh?

I've already started on their dresses. I didn't make them matching because that'd be really bad considering the hair colours. They'd clash with the fabric colour so I made Aria's a midnight black, so it worked with both her hair and eye colour. I did the same with Luna's, only hers is a golden colour.

I already got their measurements this morning. Aria's fatter than Luna by precisely 0.006739 centimetres. It really doesn't show, though.

My dance lessons start in two days.

**November Fourteenth—Fourth Year**

The twins gave me a mohawk. It doesn't really look bad, but it does look horrid. For me. My face just doesn't suit the mohawk. I'll have to blow something up so I can cut more off and have a nice looking cut again.

That was their reason, by the way. Aria figured out I didn't cut anything for blowing up Jaina's cat, so they cut off stuff for me. Aria and Luna did.

I'll just blow up another cat. Or seven.

**November Fifteenth—Fourth Year**

I successfully broke all of Aria's toes.

Or close to, at least.

When I said I couldn't dance, I honestly meant I couldn't dance. Aria had to be the man so I could learn, she promised we'd switch places later when I was better at it, so I had to follow her lead.

It started out okay, I was keeping a little distance between us just in case I ended up _fumbling_ and stepping on her. She went along with it for a few minutes, telling me how to move and where and what my feet should be doing and where my eyes should be and I shouldn't grip her shoulder so tightly and all these other things, but then she pulled me closer saying that on a real dance floor you have to be close and intimate and that's why you dance with either people you really like or people you really enjoy being with.

And then I stepped on her first six toes. She said it was okay since it was my first time, so she didn't throw anything at me and that was a good thing because i don't think I could've dodged anything that was thrown at me at that distance. We started again.

This time, I managed to step on only three of her toes.

By the end of it, she said we should stop and try again tomorrow because her toes would not survive.

I think I'll go make friends with a priest so that way they can heal her toes whenever I break them.

**November Seventeenth—Fourth Year**

So, I've gotten better at dancing. I've got it down to a minimum of two toes breaking per session.

**November Nineteenth—Fourth Year**

Aria brought Luna in for dancing. She said her toes really needed a break, so Luna would have to teach me. She took up the man-role, too, but I was okay with this because I'd actually be a little scared if I had to lead already.

Luna isn't as good as Aria at dancing, but she teaches better. She didn't have any broken toes.

Aria was mad at me for that. She though I was beating on her because she's a ginger, but then I argued that I have red hair too and that wouldn't make sense. So she said it was because I didn't like _bright_ red heads.

Well... I can't be picky.

**November Twenty-First—Fourth Year**

The twins have alternated teaching. Aria dances with me, but Luna instructs me on what to do. I've taken up the male role, and Aria has no broken toes.

I think perhaps it was only my innards being angry at Aria for making me take the unmanly position. They understand girls are unmanly.

**November Twenty-Eighth—Fourth Year**

First snowfall today.

**December First—Fourth Year**

I took my spatula today, a couple blocks of wood, and a frying pan. I placed the blocks of wood upon my floor, which I made sure had _accumulated _more than enough dust for this. I set up three little sticks, so they made a sort of spitfire. I balanced the frying pan upon said stick.

I then used a spell to light the firewood. It crackled and made a slight boom, but it didn't explode so I don't have to cut my hair. I had just fixed my mohawk into a suitable style. I waited a few moments for the pan to heat up. I could not start until that pan was at the most complete and perfect temperature.

Then, I reached into my pocket and pulled out an oval white-shelled food. I poured some oil that I had stolen from the kitchens awhile earlier, and then I hit the egg against the floor, and dumped it's contents into the pan.

I watched as it spread out into a circular pattern, yolk staying perfectly centred in the middle. The clearish liquid slowly turned to a white liquid, and the yolk became less liquidy and more solidy. That was when I knew what I had to do.

I lifted my fork, glaring down at the solidifying substance. It looked at me pleadingly, and I watched it n facination. I could almost hear it yelling at me, "Don't eat me Revan! Please don't eat me! Take me off this metal contraption that you have somehow managed to create despite the fact your intellectual level is not of a very satisfying degree! I do not wish to burn and shrivel! You will overcook me!"

And so I stabbed my fork into it. I could almost hear it's dying screams as the yolk liquid flew out, spraying out onto the pan and onto the white. I stabbed it some more, sending waves of yolk all over, and then scrambled the egg white around as well. Everything was a yolky mess, but I did not care.

It was with great displeasure that I ended that little eggs life, but he served me faithfully in my stomach as I moved his scattered remains into my plate and slowly ate his very being. I used a water spell to put out all the remains of the fire, who only bowed to my manliness and my display of it before it allowed itself to be put out completely.

I ate the remaining pieces of the egg, and refused to touch the frying pan, for I knew it would be far too hot to handle. And then I went for my training sessions.

Psst! Hey, down here! I know the girls won't see this tiny tiny tiny tiny writng at the bottom of the page, because let's face it, girls never read the bottom of the page, so I'm writing right here to remind myself that my actual entry was going to be about how much of a cake whore the twins are, but then I realized that maybe they'd steal my CMD (Completely Manly Diary) and read it again so I made all of this up instead.

Haha, ladies! HAHA!


	4. Chapter 4

**December Fifth—Fourth Year**

So the days have actually gotten a lot longer, and I noticed this during math class, which is really boring because I understand everything and everyone else doesn't, well mostly everyone but I can't really blame them, and we're stuck always going over the same stuff over and over and over and over again for three days straight half the time.

I didn't understand why everyone couldn't understand it, because if they all did their homework it was really really easy to understand. I thought maybe they were doing it on purpose, or maybe the just didn't know what to do for the dance that was coming up really soon. So I followed a small group, secretly, to see what they were doing because I was getting really mad about covering the same topic over and over.

As it turned out, there was actually a club. A club! A mage tower club! And I wasn't allowed in it. Or maybe I was and I just didn't know, but I figured that the twins would have told me about it if it was a really important club because the twins tell me everything important. Really.

But, even the twins didn't know about it this time. I asked them later. It was a club for non-red heads, which automatically ruled me and Aria out. Which really sucks, 'cause I'm pretty sure I'm the most manly boy out there, and they were depriving themselves of my existence. It's sort of sad. Really.

Since I wasn't allowed in the club, I crawled into a little vent and spied on them from the top. I couldn't really see much, not with the grate in the way, but I could tell they really hated people with red hair. They said we had no souls and when we died we came back as vampires and ate their souls and that's why red heads had to have people with them when they died so they could kill them again when they came back as a vampire.

That's obviously not true, because if it was, one of my parents was probably a ginger and they would be alive and trying to find Stiply and I because we're their kids, and everyone loves their kids. Even if they're dead and wanting to eat their souls.

Or, I really think so. I haven't ever really thought about my parents, now that I think about it. I mean...I'd occasionally think about what it would be like if mom and dad were still around, but I really didn't care if they were there or not. I just sort of...forgot they existed.

Does that make me a bad person? I really don't know. I want Stiply to be here. A lot.

He'd make those idiots not ignore me just 'cause I have red hair. He'd make sure no one made fun of me or anything like that. But he's busy with his huntership, and I'm too busy trying to master the arcane to care.

I don't like this at all. Stiply and I are growing further and further apart, and people I shouldn't even know are growing a lot closer to me. Like the twins. I shouldn't know them.

I've considered what they said about magic and arcane, and I've noticed that they never actually use arcane. They use little tricks that can be taken as arcane usage, but it's really not. I don't think they're really mages, and I don't care if they take this journal and read this part, because it's true.

You're not really mages, are you?

And those aren't tears, Aria. They're just drops of water. From my glass.

**December Nineth—Fourth Year**

Coffee eats your soul. I am convinced of this.

DO NOT TRUST COFFEE. IT WILL STEAL YOUR SOUL. FOR LIFE. And death.

**December Fourteenth—Fourth Year **

The dance is almost here. Just eleven more days, can you believe it? I've worked really hard on all of the outfits, and all that's left is finishing touches. I don't think they'll take too long to make. I've spent less time with the twins, except for when dance lessons were in session, because I realized that spending too much time with girls would end up taking away from my manhood and making me very feminine. That's not good for boys.

I've also grown my hair out again, 'cause it grows really fast apparently, and I can put it into a small ponytail now, which Luna says makes me look really handsome. I think I'll keep my hair this length for awhile. And not blow anything up.

I've been staying away from enchanting for the past month and something so that way I don't even have a chance of exploding anything. Or not anything I can be punished for anyways. That'd really suck.

**December Eighteenth—Fourth Year**

Stiply can't come for Christmas, but he said he'd visit as soon as he could. I really hope he does. I also have to worry about finding him a present, and the twins. They're closest to me, so I thought I'd let them know by getting a present.

I don't know what to get them, though. I already know I'm getting Stiply a brand new bow, made with the best wood I can find here. I think he'll like that. But the twins, I have no idea. Maybe I'll get them both some jewellery, because girls really like jewellery. Or, I think they do. It'd really suck if they didn't and men kept getting them that sort of stuff.

I've actually learned a lot of things about girls.

You do not get them flowers. They prefer jewellery.

You do not call them by their name. They prefer endearing terms.

You do not try to act like the boss. They really are.

You do not cry in their bosom. They will smack you.

**December Twenty-Second—Fourth Year**

I have another problem. I'm supposed to have a partner to dance with, and I have to ask someone out because I'm the man, so I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I don't have anyone to ask, because if I ask one of the twins, the other will get angry with me and then I'll be dead and I won't get my dance! And then I don't really know any other girls that I can ask, so I really don't have anyone!

I could go talk with Luna and Aria, maybe they can think up a solution.

**December Twenty-Third—Fourth Year**

I went to the twins this morning, and I learned that they want to _share_ me. They decided without me, that since they both worked really hard to teach me how to dance they'd both dance with me at the dance. It's horrible.

I mean, I don't mind dancing with them, but what happens when they want to dance with me at the same time? I only learned how to dance with out person! Is there even dances for three people?

I'm so confused. Stiply, why can't you be here? I mean...you're my best friend, and you could take one of them and then I wouldn't have to...well. It doesn't matter.

Luna also suggested that I start writing actual conversations and describing everything to the best of my abilities. Maybe I will.

Upside, after classes, I got them all their presents. Stiply is really going to like his bow. I even managed to enchant it without blowing it up! Luna and Aria both got a necklace, with Luna's being a moon and Aria's being a sun. I thought it suited them, with how opposite they are.

Our outfits are also complete. I look like I just came from a nobleman's house, a _militant _ nobleman's house. I didn't get to see what the twins looked like. I will in two days, though.

**December Twenty-Fifth—Fourth Year**

Today was the big day. All classes were cancelled today, and yesterday, for preparations and everything. I wrote a letter to Stiply, and then I tore it up. Then I tried to write another one, but I ripped that one up too. Words just couldn't explain how much I really needed him right now. I was scared. Really scared. I was ready to just not go, but I didn't want to face Aria's wrath. She's scary.

I spent most of my day trying to write that letter, but it didn't work, so I went to getting ready for the dance. It was the most oddest thing ever. I had never kept my hair long, not really, and when I was able to pull it back into a short ponytail, I really didn't recognize myself. It looked alright just hanging loosely, but it made me look more handsome with it in a ponytail.

I really didn't look like the little boy that came from Elwynn. I've already grown a good five inches, and I've started losing most of my boyish looks. I never noticed until now.

Luna had knocked at my door some hour later, after I had made absolute certainty that I would be the best looking man there, and told me it was time to go. I looked at her, amazed. She had _emphasized _the curls in her hair, and I think they'd stolen some cosmetics because she was blushing slightly, and the dress I had made actually looked wonderful on her. I slipped my arm through hers and grinned, leading her to the room. Aria was waiting there, looking just as stunning, and ready to kill me for holding onto her twin.

I let go.

And Luna grabbed hold again, laughing, saying that Aria wouldn't kill me until after I danced with her.

Aria gave an eyeroll at that, saying that Luna ruined her fun. Apparently it's cute when I'm scared I'm going to die? :[

I wasn't allowed a single second of rest. The twins kept switching places, and while they got to stop and have a drink and eat some food and whatever else was going on there that I wouldn't know BECAUSE SOMEONE I KNOW KEPT MAKING ME STAY ON THE DANCE FLOOR I had to stay on the dance floor and dance.

But I did get a lot of giggles out of them. Good giggles.

I ended up getting the slow dance with Luna, who got close and personal and said it was because that's how those sort of dances worked, and then when I relaxed she just moved even closer, and I didn't know what to do so I just kept dancing trying to hold a conversation, but she ended up telling me to shut up and enjoy the song. So I did.

And then Aria threatened the music player to put on another slow dance so she could get that a dance with me too. I didn't even try to hold a conversation for fear of my life.

Everything else is a blur.

Except for the part where Aria somehow managed to find some alcohol (do we even have alcohol here?) and got drunk, and then Luna made me carry her all the way back to their room and put her on the bed. She's a cuddly drunk, by the way.

I gave Aria her present, who just cuddled with it and snuggled under the blankets, and then I gave Luna's hers, who managed to thank me for it, and kissed by cheek. She _laughed_ at me when I just stood there in response, still trying to figure out what just happened. Oh, um . . . Aria, you didn't read that part, okay?

I also won't be getting my present until tomorrow, because apparently they're supposed to give it to me together.

Girls are just so very complicated. I swear, whatever creator there is out there, made women just to confuse men into submission.

It's working.


	5. Chapter 5

**December Twenty-Eighth—Fourth Year**

I still haven't gotten my present. I actually haven't seen the twins at all for the last three days. Not even in classes, which started yesterday. It's odd.

They're not planning on murdering me, are they? Oh, but what if they are? ! I need to pack.

**January First—Fifth Year**

I got my presents today. Luna gave me a really expensive sewing kit, complete with needles and threads and buttons and some really expensive and rare cloths. I won't use them until I really need to, or for a special occasion.

Aria, on the other hand, did something I really wouldn't of expected of her at all. She said I could read her diary whenever I want for the next week, but if I even thought of touching Luna's I would get my head chopped off and fed to the crows. I'll sneak into their room later to find it and I'll take some notes on what's in there and then I'll rewrite them in here. Maybe then I can understand how a woman's mind works?

Also, Aria is a really big drinker. I think she managed to drink eight tankards before finally getting drunk. EIGHT! I had to stop after my third. Which was stolen, alcohol by the way. The twins are really good at stealing. That's what I've learned.

The New Year's party was good though.

**January Third—Fifth Year**

Guess what building we found again today while we skipped class? That's right. That store that sold slips of paper. That ended up actually being real things. I found the most oddest description ever there today. It went something like this:

"You see a man who appears to be wearing some sort of skin-toned mask, which makes it appear as though he has no face to begin with. He is very tall, unnaturally tall in fact, and you are not sure how tall he is exactly. You see that he has quite odd proportions, with his hands, which you idly note could resemble talons, coming all the down to his knees, and legs also unnaturally long. He is incredibly slender, so slender in fact, you wonder perhaps he may be anorexic. His cool threatening aura, however, holds you from asking. He stays far in the background, simply staring at you, though you may not be aware. His tuxedo and fashionable shoes make you wonder if he is perhaps Gilean, or maybe just a very refined gentleman. You think perhaps he is out to kill you. Or perhaps those large, unnatural arms are for hugging. You do not think it is a good idea to discover which of the two it is."

I thought it was rather concerning and so I brought this up with the twins. They laughed and said it was nothing, but maybe that's what this slenderman wanted us to think. Maybe he wanted us to think he didn't exist so he could kill us later and then we'd all be in trouble and dead. Very dead. So dead we didn't even know we were dead.

...

What if we're dead right now?

OW. No. Okay. I'm still alive.

**January Fourth—Fifth Year**

I sneaked into the twin's room while they were sleeping, and brought a little candle so I could read. Luckily, Aria had told me where her diary was for the week two days ago, so I didn't have to wake her up. Granted, she would have made everyone wake up if I did so, so I don't think I'd even try to wake her up.

The first couple pages were really confusing, saying how there were men following her, and I think all the references to trees and rocks were land marks for her so she knew where she had been running. Then it slowly went into how she convinced the magistry that she and her sister were mages. I skipped over most of this, knowing that this probably wasn't what she had wanted me to look at, so I skipped over to more recent events. Apparently, they went something like this:

"_Liv is looking at Revan again, and blushing. What the hell? Does she really think he's interested? Ugh. The idiot doesn't even realize he's being fawned over. Why are all boys so oblivious? It's like you need to practically strap them to a bed and yell 'Oi, idiot, I'm interested in you." Then again, Rev is just a...damn it, it's really pissing me off! STOP LOOKING AT HIM._

_I don't even know why it's pissing me..._

It kind of trailed off, and I think that might have been the day the teacher called her out on now paying attention. I think Liv is one of her on-off friends, and she sits diagonally across and behind from me. They both do. I have female attention! ;)

I skipped a few pages ages ahead after that and found this entry:

_Guess who confessed to crushing on Rev? Liv did. I really hate it. I don't like him or anything, not in that way anyways, but it's really pissing me off. I told Liv he wasn't interested and my sister had already asked him out, but they were keeping it on the down low for right now, and she didn't seem to mind much._

_Oh, bloody hell. If Luna ever finds out I said that, I'm so dead. Deader than dead. I think I'll just scratch this all out...later. It's late._

Oh. So that's why Liv never asked me out. Well...that's too bad. She's pretty.

_Well, fuck. Revan saw my scar today, and he went off enquiring on it. I threatened him, of course, but the idiot is probably going to ask again on it in a few days. Or months. Whatever. And Luna is being a creeper again. _

_Honestly, does she really need to read over my shoulder? We practically think the same things regardless of if she reads this or not. Screw it. I'm going to bed._

She knows of my plan. I must now wait a year to enquire upon that scar of hers.

_Great, now Luna is staring at Rev. What the bloody fucking hell. Are you serious? He's cute, I'll give him that much, but really? Luna is staring at him? What the hell! She does realize we'll have to leave him behind, doesn't she? We can't stay here forever. Definitely no more than a couple years. They'll be after us again and_

I had to stop. Luna's an early riser, apparently. I blew out the candle and basically jumped through the door.

I think she knew I had been there anyways.

**January Sixth—Fifth Year**

I SAW HIM! DAMN IT, I SWEAR I SAW HIM! HE WAS OUTSIDE THE WINDOW! WATCHING ME! I SAW HIM! I'M CERTAIN OF IT!

SLENDERMAN WAS OUTSIDE MY WINDOW.

I also was not caught from last nights affairs. Good.

**January Tenth—Fifth Year**

The twins have called in a favour. Aria decided to use her favour paper I gave her for her birthday. I'm supposed to somehow sneak into the basement by the end of this month and remove two very important staffs, which by the way are incredibly powerful and super conduits for magical properties. I don't know how the expect me to steal them.

Then again, I am the man. I can't let them down.

**January Fourteenth—Fifth Year**

Honestly, Slenderman needs to stop following me. It's scary, and I think he's going to kill me. I've seen him everyday so far, and I don't know who to tell.

Stiply would laugh and say all the magic has gotten to my head.

The headmage would say I'm being funny again.

The twins would say I'm overacting.

Ugh. I need more friends.

**January Seventeenth—Fifth Year**

Well, I think I've figured out how to steal the staffs. There's lots of secret passages ways, especially down in old town, so I might be able to find one that connects to the basement of the mage tower. If I do that, then maybe I can get out the same way, and I won't have to try and override the magical traps and locks that have been placed on the basement door, which help with keeping my mana in check. I really don't know why they called it mana.

They honestly could have just said mental capacity.

**January Twentieth—Fifth Year**

TODAY WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE.

I was walking through the abandoned parts of the town, looking for some stuff to salvage and sell, because I could use the extra money, but that's besides the point. Anyways, I was walking along, and I found a few good pieces to sell, so I started heading back, but right around the corner there was Slenderman.

Naturally, I screamed, and ran away, and he chased me, and I started to franticly throw spells and anything else that I could at him. He kept following me,making this really weird sound that hurt my ears a lot.

But, then something came flying out and kicked Slemderman right in the face. Guess what it was? Well, you'll know since it...well. A wild Aria came out of nowhere and kicked Slenderman right in the face!

Then Luna jumped down and kicked him in the gut. She said it was just to make sure he stayed down.

Anyways, the twins and Slenderman argues and fought for like, ten minutes straight, and I was just too amazed by everything to join in, but by the end of it, Slenderman became their butler and he now serves them tea and crumpets!

And he doesn't try to kill people anymore. He hugs them now. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**January Twenty-fifth—Fifth Year**

I have enrolled Slenderman into my service. He will assist me in finding and _borrowing_ the staffs. Of course that means I have to watch him along with everything else while I'm in there to make sure he won't kill me.

...Maybe I should rethink this.

**January Twenty-seventh—Fifth Year**

Slenderman and I have become friends. Sort of. He's agreed not to kill me but that might be because Luna threatened to cut off his man parts. Or I think that's what "I will cut your part of pleasure off should you harm him in any way" meant. I overheard her saying that to him. Well, whatever it meant, it worked.

We went exploring the underground tunnels, which were a lot larger than I originally thought. There's one that leads to the ocean, one to the inn, one is like a gopher hole in disguise, and the other leads to the barracks. That's all we managed to find before we finally found one that ended up at the tower.

We found no magical lock on the door, but the floor was another matter. Slenderman almost set the alarm off, but I managed to stop him just in time. I know I can probably try being thrown up by him and land on the railings scattered around the room and them jump from object to object, but then I'd have no idea how to get out without hitting the floor because Slenderman can't throw himself to follow me and throw me again.

On the other hand, it would take the mages awhile to get down there . . . Operation G.A.A.L.S.B.A.A.L.K.M. will commence tomorrow.

And again I must write way down here in small writing: All that's for "Get Aria And Luna Staffs Before Aria And Luna Kill Me."

**January Twenty-Eighth—Fifth Year**

Slenderman and I dressed up like ninjas today. There wasn't really a point to it, but it made me feel more official and sneaky. Slenderman even changed his face mask to black for me.

We combat rolled down the tunnel and picked a few mushrooms on the way following a map I drew yesterday. I opened the door and Slenderman threw me and I used a spell to slow my falling and landed neatly on a rail. Slendy did not look amused.

He also does not like being called Slendy. I got a bump on my head to prove it.

I balanced on the railing and then hopped onto a barrel and then onto a pail and then onto a crate and onto a different rail and then I jumped into a barrel. Accidently. I think Slendy was wondering why he was still around.

Anyways I was stuck in the barrel and the staffs were maybe two feet away, so I kind of sort of reached for them, tipped the barrel over and set off the floor alarms.

I grabbed the staffs and ran for my life, setting off every floor alarm ever known, and got away with it :]

**January Twenty-Ninth—Fifth Year**

So, I managed to give them both the staffs, and Aria burned her favour paper that she used to make me do it and grinned. I'm scared to know what her last one will be for. Luna still has both of hers, which worries me even more.

The tower was in a complete uproar, and I only got away because Slenderman took the staffs and disappeared to...well, wherever Slenderman disappears off to. Nobody really knows, I don't , Slendy has the staffs for now, until the tower stops being on red alert.

But, guess what? Because the tower's on lock down, they ordered everyone to stay in the room they are currently in until further notice. All classes are cancelled until the staffs are found. _I'm locked in a room with the twins! For the rest of this week!_

Which is a good thing, I guess. Who else can say he gets to sleep with two girls, in the same bed? Well I won't complain ;)

**January Thirtieth—Fifth Year**

I take all that back. It's eighty times harder to hide my CMD and make sure they don't read it as I'm writing. Luna is like a ninja. You really don't know when she's sneaking up on you. In fact, you're almost certain to miss her when she's on her way to anywhere. She could probably kill you in a heart beat if she wanted to...

How did this get so morbid from thinking about what to do with my CMD?

**February First—Fifth Year**

To clear up, all the suspicion had moved to believing someone had taken the staffs and ran away from the tower and now there were guards and mages running all over Azeroth trying to find them. Slenderman brought them back just in time.

He's also currently serving the twins in their foodly needs, which I really wouldn't trust because I'm pretty sure half of that is roadkill. But I took the chance to write in here anyways.

Stiply is a suspect for stealing the staffs, which is understandable and he's going to be brought here to be questioned. So is everyone else who ever visited the tower.

Well, Stiply doesn't know anything about my part in taking them, so he'll probably be allowed to leave. I've kept this journal with me at all times, and no one would find it unless they did a very _extensive_ search :)

Come to think of it, now would be a good time to look at Aria's diary since they're both occupied with Slendy . . .

SUCCESS! Stolen without anyone noticing.

"_Well, damn! They actually managed to take the staffs without getting caught. REVAN, READ ANY FURTHER AND I WILL YOU. I'll say it. Revan and Slenderman impressed me. Bloody lucky kid. The staffs should help with tapping into our magic. Well, hopefully anyways. Staffs are supposed to be like, conduits, or something but it's not guaranteed. And we'll have to morph t hem into something less noticeable. A giant stick is going to grab some attention. And I wasted my fucking coupon thing on this. Damn it._

_Anyways. Having Slenderman and Revan in the same room as us isn't so bad. They don't really talk much to each other, but Revan managed to piss him off by calling him Slendy. _

_And while Slenderman plays solitaire in the corner, and Luna and Revan are doing something on the bed—probably torturing the poor guy. I wonder what new game she thought of this time. Oh, right, and I'm sitting here bored to hell and back and back again. Ugh."_

Oh. So they need the staffs for as a conduit for their power. Is it really that dormant? Well. How'd they even get in the tower, then? I know most people have to pass an arcane test, to see if they have enough ability to be considered a mage. I'll look back, see if there's anything.

There isn't. Most helpful thing I can find on a skim-through is this:

"_These guys are a bunch of fucking idiots! How the bloody hell does a ten year old—two frickin' ten year old girls!-get by a heavily guarded door without being remotely noticed? What the fucking hell! ?"_

And that might not even be about the mage tower. The age is right . . . . but...maybe I'll ask later. I'm also sleeping on the floor from now on. They both kick :(

**Feburary Third—Fifth Year**

I accidentally broke the guy who's leader of the anti-redhead club's thumb today. Oooops. I guess lunch time is dangerous.

I swear he moved in the way of my foot at the last second. I've also been ordered to stay with the twins a lot longer. At least a month they said because my quarters are now being used for interrogation! I swear if they get any blood on my clothes . . .

We also barely get any good food, so I decided to make my own. I can't cook, but I thought maybe I could make something appear, so I did.

Except nobody else liked what I conjured up and now everyone isn't letting me cook anything every again even though it actually tasted really good and kind of like chicken but a lot more tender. In a good way.

**Feburary Fourth—Fifth Year**

I've decided to have a very intense battle of words with Slenderman. Except, he can't talk, so we had to use sign language.

I don't think he understood me. I tried to flail my arms, and kick my foot out and make funny shapes with my hands, but all he did was look unamused and displeased, so I had to resort to writing and he can't write so he couldn't read so I gave up. Instead I went to go looking for mice, because I want to knit them some sweaters 'cause I think it gets kind of cold during these days. Or maybe I can go read Aria's journal again. That sounds more fun.

...

REALLY?

"_We let Revan create food today. Biggest mistake of my life. It started out okay. He said he was going to make cupcakes, and since there's no frickin' awesome foods, we let him. But guess what he made instead? Roasted chipmunk. How the bloody hell to do you get roasted chipmunk from cupcakes? It looked displeasing, so Luna made him eat all of it. Ugh."_

IT TASTED GOOD, OKAY?

And she seems to of have pointedly missed out on the fact that she _threw a shoe at me for it!_


End file.
